


Welcome To The GAME

by 红服双喜 (DelicoFra)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Cocoon, F/M, M/M, Multi, 月影孤星, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列, 舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicoFra/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%8D%E5%8F%8C%E5%96%9C
Summary: No SEX No GAME.无名岛上某座大宅里，古老的时钟敲响了十点。
Relationships: Raffaello Delico/Angelico Fra
Kudos: 3





	1. ROUND 1 俄罗斯轮盘

**Author's Note:**

> ！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；  
！拉斐尔·德里克｜安洁莉可·弗拉｜复数路人，MM/MF/FM/Group，无差别炖肉向，大量过激混杂逆伦暴力性描写，车速失控，未成年请务必回避；  
！全程架空，大量私设OOC，不喜慎入慎入慎入；  
！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。

Welcome To The GAME

No SEX No GAME.

ROUND 1 俄罗斯轮盘

无名岛上某座大宅里，古老的时钟敲响了十点。甜美的电子语音响起，指引玩家们进入游戏区。  
安洁莉可环视窄小的等候室，侧方密闭的窗户外一片漆黑，分不清方向，眼前是一道厚重的木门。他整整挡了半张脸孔的小面具，拉拉身上的贴身布料，试图把自己的身体更多地遮掩起来。游戏随机分配到的服装⋯⋯是一套兔女郎衣服。轻薄的弹性紧贴着皮肤，几乎能看到前胸微微突起的两点乳首；而后背则是大镂空剪裁，忠实地展示着主人大片白皙而细嫩的肌肤；更糟糕地是高开叉的腰胯设计，令一双纤细长腿毫无保留地暴露在空气中，在腿根靠下15公分的位置更恰到好处地系着蝴蝶结，配合后臀上一抖一抖的兔子尾巴，实在是引人遐思。  
拿到衣服时，安洁莉可万分后悔一时无聊＋好奇答应了参加这个真人游戏⋯⋯  
《SEXPLAY十二时辰》是城中名流流行的真人体验游戏，某天突然给安洁莉可发了招待券欢迎他免费参加。  
安洁莉可一边被游戏经理巧舌如簧地劝说着签署了同意书，一边疑惑着sexplay是什么⋯⋯（大约是只看懂了play觉得好玩就参加了⋯⋯）  
眼下也没有别的选择了，安洁莉可狠狠心，反正也看不到脸，不管身上的衣服了。他一把推开了眼前的大门。  
［Welcome to the GAME！］甜美而无机质的系统音随着他的动作响起。  
大厅内本轮的其他玩家早已到齐，正围坐在一张豪华赌桌旁。看最后一位玩家进门，纷纷看向安洁莉可。  
有人倒抽一口气，有人吹起调戏的口哨。  
安洁莉可快速地扫一眼其他玩家：身着西装背心的荷官，几位着晚礼服的赌客，夏威夷椰树衫的外国游客⋯⋯12名玩家扮演着不同角色，戴着半张假面看不全表情，也没有姓名，以扑克牌里的12张卡牌为代号。  
例如赌桌中间身形修长的荷官是黑桃七，隔壁身穿桃红色深V字晚礼服的小姐是桃心Q，一直盯着桃心Q不放的高大胖子是梅花A，而安洁莉可手上的牌则是方块三⋯⋯最弱小的花色。  
意识到即使是身穿深V裙子的女客，也没有像他这身兔女郎衣服暴露，安洁莉可耳后腾地红了，在玩家各异的打量目光下快速找了个角落坐下来。  
甜美的系统音开始为玩家解说游戏规则。这是一个在孤岛别墅里上演的真人俄罗斯转盘的游戏。玩家隐藏着自己的真实身份进入这个游戏，游戏给玩家准备了不同的身份。所有玩家到齐后，每天晚上10点都要在别墅的大厅集合，那里有一个俄罗斯转盘，每个玩家都要上前去转动它抽取今晚属于自己的任务纸条并在当众完成。有些纸条很简单，可也有些纸条会要了人命。12点前完成不了任务的玩家将会死去。如果所有玩家当晚都完成了任务，今晚就是平安夜。如果其中有一个玩家不愿完成任务，那么大家也可以协助他完成任务，否则没有完成任务的玩家都会死。  
［今晚的人都只会见一次，所以怎么做也不会被记住，可以尽情地sexplay哟～］系统提示到。  
坐席里不少玩家，不约而同地现出兴奋的神色——不要命就想要刺激的人非常多！  
游戏进行到方块三，安洁莉可抽出自己的任务纸条，只见上面写着：  
任务：体内射精  
性质：协助任务  
协助：黑桃七  
有些任务的协助人是没有指定的，可以选择任何一个玩家协助，而类似安洁莉可抽到这种是指定任务，必须由指定玩家协助完成。玩家协助完成了别人的任务后，即可视作自己当晚的任务也达成了，不需要继续抽纸条。  
安洁莉可捏着那张纸条，抬眼看向黑桃七。  
黑桃七的身份设定是荷官，而自己这身衣服……安洁莉可想过身份设定间会不会有什么联系，可万万没想到会以这种方式联系起来。  
是上了他还是被上，这是一个难题⋯⋯  
他看向黑桃七那张在半张面具的遮掩下依然俊秀的脸部线条，抓紧了手中的纸条。  
对面的黑桃七感受到他的视线，也抬头回以微笑。  
其他十一名玩家心思各异，已经完成任务的玩家看起来相对悠闲，而有的玩家正眼巴巴地盯着他手上的纸条，等他公布自己的任务——即使游戏本身并没有强行要求玩家告知他人自己的任务。安洁莉可犹豫地抿唇，但还是在众人的目光之下走到黑桃七的身边，一言不发。  
黑桃七唇角上挑，语带调侃：“看来小兔子是需要我的帮助了？”  
听见这称呼的安洁莉可只想把这个人揍趴在地上，然而关系到任务的完成……安洁莉可咬牙忍下这口气，将纸条摊开放在他面前的桌面上。  
黑桃七并没有拿起纸条，他的视力很好。他气定神闲地扫了一眼桌面上微皱的纸张，仅在看清任务时错愕了一下又迅速调整好表情，好整以暇地看向身边故作镇静的小兔子。  
他眼前的小兔子不知是被游戏喜爱还是讨厌，虽然身为男性，游戏却为他挑选了女侍应的身份，头上戴着与他发色极为相称的墨色兔耳朵，艳红的紧身衣布料少而贴身，勾勒出青年身体好看的线条，挺翘后臀上那毛茸茸的一团小尾巴不在常规位置上，恶趣味地位于股缝偏下的地方，而前方男性的标志也藏不住，在弹力布料下鼓出一团，两条修长的腿被吊带网袜裹起，露出一节白皙大腿以及同样雪白的臀部。  
他对上小兔子假面下那双漂亮的眼睛，确确实实在里面发现了不安——他第一次对这个游戏产生了兴趣，眼前的青年显然容貌上乘，表现出来的惊慌失措也并非弄虚作假……那么，这个游戏到底想从他们身上得到什么？  
时间一分一秒地过去，相比于拉斐尔镇定的打量，还没开始抽签的玩家明显沉不住气了，离他不远的另一位玩家骂骂咧咧一把夺过桌面上的纸条，却在看清内容后闭上了嘴。  
安洁莉可的任务纸条在各玩家手上传阅，他又羞又恼，可也清楚知道自己阻止不了，而且比起一会儿要上演的活春宫，现在被人知道任务内容又有什么呢……  
况且他还不知道，这位黑桃七先生愿不愿意协助他完成这个荒谬的任务。  
这位黑桃七先生要比他高一些，他要稍稍抬头才能跟他对视，他正愁着如何开口询问对方的意见，就被搂着腰一把拉入怀里，下巴被轻轻勾住抬着脸与男人接吻。  
黑桃七的吻技很好，吻得小兔子招架不住软在他身上，他把小兔子带到怀里以后便沿着腰线摸到小兔子的屁股上，兔女郎的服装遮不住多少风景，大半后臀暴露在空气中，让他忍不住揉了揉，手感极佳。  
怀里的人突然抖了一下，伸手到后面握住摸着自己臀部的手，似是想要制止它继续往里面摸，然而似乎突然想到了什么，制止的动作失去了力气，任由着男人的双手从紧身布料下伸进去，带着性暗示的力度有节奏地揉搓他的臀部，揉得他气息不稳，轻喘着埋首在男人肩膀上，不敢抬头。  
修长的手指探进臀缝试探地揉按穴口，安洁莉可僵了僵，身体本能地抗拒外物的进入。黑桃七似是知道他的抗拒，也不勉强，抽回了手顺着臀部滑到尾椎骨，一路沿着脊椎骨摩挲到光裸的后背，嘴唇靠近他耳朵吐气，“不愿意的话我也不会勉强……但是……”  
安洁莉可心里一沉，自己的确是没有退路的。  
其他玩家本来都在看好戏，看黑桃七停了下来，还没抽任务的玩家急了，有个五大三粗的光头汉子忍不住嚷嚷：“快点开操，别磨蹭!”  
其他玩家也跟着催促起来，安洁莉可被众人注视的实感更强烈了，羞窘得直往黑桃七怀里钻。黑桃七轻拍拍他后背，安洁莉可闷闷的声音从男人胸口传来，“快开始吧……”  
黑桃七抓过游戏任务道具的盒子，倒出来一堆杂七杂八的东西，跳蛋串珠震动棒乳夹飞机杯……玩家们都窃窃笑开了，互相私语：这游戏有点意思。  
黑桃七猜怀里的多半是个雏，也没想怎么为难他，抓过润滑剂，选了一支直径小的震动棒蘸上液体，拉开安洁莉可后臀少的可怜的小三角布料，往穴口招呼。震动棒嗡嗡嗡地在穴口研磨给臀肌放松，时不时往穴口滑进去一点，再一点……  
安洁莉可撅起后臀任男人施为，腰却发软，手揪着黑桃七胸前的衬衫保持住站姿。  
黑桃七有技巧地开发着紧致的甬道，小号按摩棒已经能进去半根，试着拔出来再插进去，带出嫩红的壁肉和液体，黏滑的液体沿着小兔子的腿根流到会阴，沾湿了下身的布料。  
众目睽睽之下后穴被玩弄着，内里酥麻湿润的感觉让安洁莉可忍不住呻吟出声，腰不由自主地随着抽插的节奏晃动。正朝外的雪白挺翘的臀瓣引得不少玩家色眯眯淫笑，虽然看不到脸，但有着这么棒的后臀，也一定是美少年吧，太羡慕黑桃七了，有人还吹了记响亮的口哨。  
黑桃七丢了按摩棒，把安洁莉可翻了个身，让他脸朝众人，上身趴在赌桌上撅起屁股对着自己。  
黑桃七身下的阳物早已蓄势待发，安洁莉可回头看了一眼那尺寸雄伟的肉棒，马上鸵鸟地把脸埋在手里呜咽。怎么可能进得去啊……  
黑桃七一手按着安吉莉卡后腰，一手扶着自己的肉棒对准湿滑的穴口缓缓埋进去。  
异物进入时安洁莉可嘶地呻吟了一声……却没有预想中的撕痛冰冷，炽热的肉棒撑开了皱褶进入到开拓好的甬道，饱胀充实的契合，让两人都满足地叹息。  
黑桃七看身下的人适应良好，挺动腰部再捅深了一点，一下触到内里的某点，激得安洁莉可甜腻地呻吟起来。黑桃七会意，抽出肉棒再缓缓插入，顶到华点研磨几下，再快速地抽插。安洁莉可身下被蹂躏的部位火辣辣又湿软得不行，快感串流到全身，后背也染上浅浅的粉红。他嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，两手扒住桌子胡乱地挥动。“黑桃七……嗯呀！慢点……”  
黑桃七退出来，干脆把安洁莉可抱到赌桌上仰躺着免得他一直滑下去，把修长白皙的腿折起放桌沿，正凶猛的性器再次毫不留情地捅进小兔子火热的后穴。  
安洁莉可身上的兔女郎衣服已经折腾得没了样子，一边肩带滑下了肩膀，露出雪白的胸脯。安洁莉可感到周围的视线都落到他几近赤裸的身体上，胸前的两点早已在空气里挺立发硬，全身更是高烧般发烫。  
黑桃七把安洁莉可的大腿掰得大开，伏下身子用仅有两人听到的声音说：“不是黑桃七，是拉斐尔。”  
随即封住他的唇，沿着喉结一路吻下来，含住了一侧乳珠，一手揉另一侧的胸部，一手滑倒安洁莉可的胯间从紧身衣的桎梏里把他早已高昂涨大的阳具释放出来技巧地撸动，秀气的性器直挺挺地抵在腰腹，前段的腥液沾湿了连体衣的布料留下湿漉漉的印子。几处敏感点被玩弄着，快感交织在一起，安洁莉可眼眶都红了，扭动身子呜咽着。  
自称是拉斐尔的青年挺动腰胯快速地抽插运动，专朝着安洁莉可的敏感点攻击，猛烈地操弄惹得小兔子红了眼眶留下了生理性的泪水。  
周边的玩家看到这火辣辣的一幕简直是欲火焚身，如果不是游戏规则里严禁其他玩家插手完成任务，这会儿怕早扑上去了。甚至定力不行的几个男人已经掏出自己的家伙跟着赌桌上两人的节奏撸起来。  
任务时间不多了，拉斐尔意犹未尽地重重冲击几下，手上握着安洁莉可的性器撸动，一起抵达高潮射了出来。  
任务完成的提示音愉悦地响起，安洁莉可在高潮的余韵里失神地想：再也不要来玩这个游戏了。  
拉斐尔扶起衣不蔽体全身泛起粉色情潮的人儿，一时不知是心疼还是爽快。  
安洁莉可的兔女郎紧身衣已经又湿又滑不能完全穿回去了。旁边一圈玩家盯着他们看。  
拉斐尔脱了外套给安洁莉可披上，没想到引发系统警告，只好又无奈地穿回去。  
安洁莉可谢过拉斐尔的好意。他本来不想把脏兮兮的情趣内衣穿回去，但不穿也没有别的衣服可以穿了啊，职能皱眉把紧身衣穿好。安洁莉可抱着钻系统漏洞的心思，尾巴不想戴回去，悄悄塞椅子边上⋯⋯  
［警告⚠警告⚠玩家在游戏期间必须穿戴任务道具！］  
安洁莉可只得当着大家的面把毛绒绒的兔子尾巴往身后插回去，羞耻得满脸通红。  
拉斐尔也觉得有点不好了，自己的精液还留在人家里面呢……  
对面的光头色淫淫地盯着他全身看。  
任务完成了，安洁莉可稍微放下心。他刚被操得腿软，靠在桌沿上休息。后穴第一次被人开发，还残留着被巨物侵犯的感觉，肛塞又堵在后头，精液堵在里面的感觉让他觉得自己像要失禁。虽然脸红被面具盖掉大半，但露出的背染上绯红却无法遮掩。  
光头玩家凑过去摸安洁莉可的屁股，顺带拨弄两下小尾巴，吓得安洁莉可马上把滑坐到一边。  
光头嘿嘿笑了：完成任务途中不能动他，没说完成任务以后也不能动啊。  
光头还没轮到抽任务可闲了。他见安洁莉可不反抗，变本加厉地把兔子强行搂在怀里揉，舔他的脸跟脖子，一手握着人家的小尾巴来回抽插他后穴。  
安洁莉可双手抵住光头，想挣开却力不从心。  
光头捉住反抗的小兔子双手，强行拉下安洁莉可遮住胸口的布料，把人压在桌子上就想强上。方才的小兔子光是看就已经诱人得很，现在温香软玉在怀，他怎么忍得住。  
安洁莉可慌了，疯狂挣扎了起来，也顾不上衣服扯坏被看光光，手脚并用地又掐又推，奋力推开光头。  
见光头虽然受挫但系统并没有警告，旁边好几个玩家也蠢蠢欲动想上前一起玩弄小兔子。  
光头被推开了心里恼火，喝退其他玩家，一手把安洁莉可拉回来狠狠扣在怀里。他正想把兔子扒光了享受一番，冷不防被人从后抓住手腕，整个人摔到了地上。  
光头扭过脖子看，是黑桃七。他哼唧一声：“你已经吃到了兔子，还不许人家也尝尝吗！”  
黑桃七拉斐尔一脚踩上光头胸口让他强制消声，随即把光头的右手扭到身后，关节喀一声，卸下了手臂。  
拉斐尔微微笑着，眼里隐隐映着烛台的火苗，警告他：“奉劝你别做多余的事情。”  
他回头一看，安洁莉可快吓哭了，缩在沙发角落抱住自己双膝发抖。他跨过两步，站到沙发边上挡住了其他玩家的夹杂欲火与猥亵的视线。  
拉斐尔暗自叹口气，不明白不谙世事的小兔子为什么要来参加寻刺激的游戏。怕不是⋯⋯真的如情报屋的线报所说，这游戏不仅非法运营诈骗，还⋯⋯他微微眯起眼睛。

又记：光头抽到的协助对象是位穿蓬蓬裙礼服的可爱姑娘。姑娘看着五大三粗的花臂光头玩家害怕极了，直接拒绝协助。  
光头还想用强的，姑娘从裙底掏出折叠军刀把他捅了（）  
系统：［玩家未能完成任务，依照游戏规则将剥夺生存权利，移送炼狱大陆。］  
机器人迅速把光头丢进密闭的玻璃缸里，缸里喷出红色的气体，光头难受得嘶吼着掐自己脖子，狰狞地扒着玻璃壁，皮肤肉眼可见地转为炭黑色，几秒后就一动不动瘫软成一堆黑色肉团，被连人带缸拖走。  
目睹游戏货真价实的惩罚，大厅里的玩家惊恐万分⋯⋯

游戏还要继续吗？  
［to be continued？］


	2. ROUND 2  病院探秘（之一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏好不容易过了第一回合，除了被系统强制清理的光头玩家，还有另一个未能在规定时间完成任务的玩家也被刷下去了，十二名初始玩家只剩下十人。  
*御姐突入，路人凌辱，不喜慎入

Welcome To The GAME

No SEX No GAME.

ROUND 2 病院探秘（之一）

游戏好不容易过了第一回合，除了被系统强制清理的光头玩家，还有另一个未能在规定时间完成任务的玩家也被刷下去了，十二名初始玩家只剩下十人。

安洁莉可回到玩家独立的休息室，松了口气，终于能脱下那身湿漉漉脏兮兮破烂兔子装。从后穴拔出尾巴的时候，带出了浑浊的液体，想起刚才经历的事情，还敏感着的身体不由得颤抖起来。他恨恨地把只剩下一点布料的衣服丢到垃圾桶，在浴室里好好地把自己清理了一下并洗了澡。他包着毛巾出来的时候，第二回合的任务说明已经投在房间的电视机上。

［恭喜您通过第一回合！系统奖励随机道具｛换装卡｝。下面为您说明第二回合的游戏规则哟！］

听到甜美的系统音安洁莉可不由自主地打了个冷颤。

根据系统说明，第二回合是“病院探秘”。游戏剧情发生在某座神秘的医院里。一位记者潜入进行医疗事故调查，发现了医院里的各种诡秘情况！院长、医生、护士、警察、保安和病人们，谁是幕后黑手呢？请玩家扮演不同的角色完成任务，每一个任务完成后，将得到解密线索。完成任务的方式和评价不同，剧情走向会随之变化，是真正的互动剧情真人play。在限时内如果不能揭开谜底，全部玩家将失去自由永远被关在病院里面。

本回合玩家扮演的角色采取随机分配。安洁莉可盯着屏幕，代表自己的号码滚动，马上要分到警察，开心起来。突然滚珠抖动了一下，系统那该死的甜美声音响起：［5号玩家使用强制交换卡，即将重新分配。］

叮咚一声安洁莉可的名字落到了护士的角色上。

安洁莉可看着角色形象上跟情趣服装没有区别的护士制服，慌了：“等等，我也有道具卡，我也要交换！”

系统：［您持有｛换装卡｝，可以随时替换为后备服装，要现在使用吗？］

也就是并不能交换角色，这奸诈的系统！

随即最终角色分配确定，除了安洁莉的护士外，还有保安、警察、院长、医生、护士长、病人A、病人B等数个角色。

甜美的系统音提示：［请选择您的起始装备进入游戏，尽情享受病院探秘的乐趣～］

安洁莉可翻看所谓的正式服装和后备服装的效果图⋯⋯选了一款看起来比较保守的，好歹裙子是过了大腿的护士服。

衣服送来套上，他才发现自己174的个子穿起来，那裙子只到臀部，齐臀效果比直接暴露更让人尴尬。

系统更贴心地为安洁莉可送来两套备用服装，一套超短裙，一套大露背，均配搭后臀桃心型镂空的四角裤，并额外奖励一条小T-back，是成功过关的奖品。

安洁莉可深感无力：起码给我一条正常的三角裤？？？？

很快令安洁莉可头皮发麻的轻快音乐响起，游戏开始了。

第一个任务从“记者”的角色开始，任务：成功潜入病院。持有记者牌的玩家必须干倒前台“值守护士”安洁莉可，成功潜入病院，方式不限。

安洁莉可根据任务指示换好了衣服站在医院接待前台，其他玩家都散落在医院其他岗位上，可以通过即时直播的屏幕看到每一个玩家的情况。扮演记者的玩家是个身材火辣的御姐，她拉开小外套，露出一对仅用比基尼布料遮掩的巨乳，往医院外面的保安员身上靠了过去，抛个飞吻，保安员随即放她进入了医院管控区域。玩家们纷纷不屑地切了一声，觉得保安员也太不顶用了，竟然这么轻易就被潜入了！其他岗位的玩家纷纷用内部对讲机跟安洁莉可说：小护士可要守住啊，不然剧情可不知道会往什么奇怪的方向发展。

拉斐尔的角色是医生，此刻正在办公室里盯着屏幕。各个玩家的实况转播都投在上面，医生办公室的天花板安装的摄像机也不间断拍摄着他。他勾着钢笔在办公桌上有节奏地敲打着，总觉得遗漏了什么重要线索。这个游戏里，每个玩家只能尽力做好自己角色的份内之事，没有人知道最终的任务目标是什么——或者说，目标其实不重要，重要的是⋯⋯过程？他眯眼看头顶上的摄像机，智能摄像机随着他的动作不着痕迹地平移、再对焦。

美女记者蹬着高跟鞋一步一摇地来到深夜的病院前台，挎包里装着相机录音笔和特殊任务道具。

御姐记者扫了一眼空无一人的医院大堂，款款向安洁莉可所在的前台走来。她倾身往咨询台上靠着，波涛汹涌的胸部就搁在咨询台上安洁莉可眼前。

安洁莉可不由自主地被记者的气势震住了，后退了小半步。

“请⋯⋯请问要挂号吗？现在夜间只有急诊⋯⋯”

安洁莉可把台帐抱在胸前，挡住露出大片胸腹的护士制服。制服下摆只到大腿根部，大半挺翘的臀部暴露在空气中引人遐思。

记者从下往上扫了一眼小护士，心里忍不住赞了句好鲜嫩的孩子，即时是从女性的角度来看，也是漂亮得天使一样的脸孔。虽然穿着暴露的衣服，但奇异地身上透着清澈的气质，让人忍不住想保护他⋯⋯或者狠狠地毁坏他。

女记者向安洁莉可扮演的护士抛了个媚眼：“亲爱的我需要个采访证。”

安洁莉可嗫嚅道：“唔……我不知道……”

女记者抖了抖丰满的胸部，几乎挨到安洁莉可身上，嗲声问：“那我可以找谁呢？”

安洁莉可往后缩了缩：“我……问……问院长?”

女记者绕过咨询台拿开护士抱住的台账本，打量安洁莉可。护士服长度只到腿根，正面几乎没有什么衣料，只在胸口和腰部连接着衣带。

“哟！我也要爱上纯情俏护士了。”

女记者笑得开心，肩膀一抖把外套褪到臂弯，露出丰满饱胀的傲人双峰，超小比基尼的两块三角小布料被发硬的乳头顶起，深粉色的大乳晕一览无遗。安洁莉可噌地红透了脸，眼睛闪烁着不知道往哪儿放。女记者搂住安洁莉可的脖子，双乳压上他裸着的胸膛，吻住了慌张失措的小护士。

安洁莉可想推开记者，两手一推就按上了柔软的胸部，手心隔着衣料碰到乳头，烫手一般缩回来。却被女记者抓着手摁到自己胸口，带着他的手揉自己的丰乳……记者放开安洁莉可的唇，喘息着：“小兔子好美味呀。”她还记着第一回合时安洁莉可扮演的小兔子是怎样被荷官插得高潮激射，那副可口的样子让她当场就湿了。虽然当时小兔子带着眼罩，但她看到暴露的护士服下挺翘的臀部，马上就认出是同一人。

安洁莉可脸上火辣辣的，手被抓着也不好推开，身子不断往后缩。

女记者一手放到他后臀捞住，搂住他往自己腰胯紧贴自己下身，一腿卡进安洁莉可胯间。干脆往后掀起护士服的下摆，露出整个臀部。女性独有的柔软手掌在安洁莉可半裸的后臀抚摸着，。安洁莉可的游戏装备下身是小t字内裤，陷进臀缝里的裤带子被记者拉起又弹开，前端只堪堪包裹着肉茎的布料也同时扯开又回弹。

安洁莉可哆嗦着呻吟了起来：“唔……别弄那里……”

“哦?哪里？这里还是这里?”记者一手揉弄弹性十足的臀瓣，一手隔着小内裤那点巴掌大的布料揉搓肉茎，还故意转了一下角度让摄影机能拍到安洁莉可屁股的正面特写。

在医院不同位置上待命的其他玩家都不由自主地倒抽一口气……雪白的臀肉毫无遮掩地展示在屏幕上，让人看得恨不得马上过去操弄。只恨游戏规则禁止玩家干预别的玩家的任务，不然会直接被发地狱奴隶卡……拉斐尔医生看不下去了，狠狠摔掉手中的钢笔，离开了座位。其他玩家纷纷玩味地笑：哟，医生耐不住去自己撸了嘛，还是太嫩了啊。

“都不要弄，呜……”快感一点点串上尾椎骨，安洁莉可被记者逼在咨询台与墙壁的角落，退无可退，性器挺拔起来溜出了小内裤，把护士服前摆顶起来一大截。

“不弄你也行，姐姐我可是好难受啊，帮我吃点奶……”女记者拉开几乎没什么遮挡作用的比基尼，把发涨的乳头凑到安洁莉可嘴边。

安洁莉可只得含住奶头，舌尖在乳晕打转，又吮又吸地服务。口水沾湿记者的胸脯，亮晶晶的。他另外一只手也被继续按在乳房上揉按，柔软丰满的沉甸甸触感让少经人事的男孩子也有点沉迷，吐出奶头就本能地把脸埋到双峰间蹭……

女记者被吮得越发情绪高涨，挺起胸脯任安洁莉可像孩子一样在怀里蹭着巨乳，咯咯咯地浪笑。

“护士小哥服务得很好，姐姐好喜欢你哟。给你点小礼物答谢吧。”

说着女记者蹲下来，一手拉开安洁莉可的小t内裤系带，解放出昂扬秀气的肉茎，红艳的唇含住肉茎舔得津津有味，把安洁莉可整根都舔湿漉漉。安洁莉可从没被这样口交过，身下的器官快速地膨胀起来，舒畅地大声呻吟。记者听到眉间一笑，双手捧着傲人的双乳包围颀长的肉茎，来回地撸动模拟性交的抽插动作，嘴唇含住前端的龟头，配合着节奏前前后后地舔弄，嘴巴里啧啧的水声不绝，仿佛在吃着什么美味。

安洁莉可不由自主地随着双乳揉动的节奏挺腰抬胯，操弄御姐的滑腻胸部和嘴巴，嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，几乎要忘记自己在游戏里。

这会儿屏幕前的其他玩家已经不知道该更羡慕谁了，有急色的男人已经哼哼唧唧地撸起了自己的大鸡巴。

女记者收缩口腔来了个深喉，口腔内壁把安洁莉可的肉茎裹紧了，逼得安洁莉可瞬间冲刺高峰全射在她嘴里。记者咕噜咽下男孩子的精华，舔着红唇：“多谢款待。”

安洁莉可在高潮中爽得失神，伏在咨询台上喘息着，竟不自觉地流了泪，口中喃喃：“抱歉，我不是故意的……”

女记者把外套穿好拉上拉链，一对巨乳在衣服的挤压下呼之欲出。她掂起他下巴问：“对不起我就答应我两件事情。”

安洁莉可：“好……”

“给我职员门禁卡。”想必拿着职员卡就能畅通无阻了。

安洁莉可顺从地从衣服口袋掏出自己的职员卡，记者开心笑了，握着他手腕直接把卡插在自己乳缝间，那卡被双乳夹得紧紧的竟然也不掉。

“还有这个，”记者手指勾起刚才被丢到一边的t字小内裤，“今晚不许穿了。这是没有主动⋯⋯姐姐的惩罚。”

记者把那点布料直接塞到自己的挎包里，大约是留作纪念了，开心地踩着高跟鞋刷卡进入了住院部区域。

系统音适时响起：［恭喜通过第一关，任务评级S！］

记者竟然拿到了最高评级，玩家们都松了口气，还怕她只顾自己爽搞砸了任务要连累大家。

安洁莉可也松了口气，总算过关了。系统音刚落，他的私人任务手表马上哔哔哔地响起来，通知他五分钟内马上到急救室，有急症病人。安洁莉可拍了一下自己脑袋，才记起来潜入病院是记者的任务，他自己的任务还不知道呢，更别说要怎么完成。

全医院的广播系统也响起来甜美的系统通知：［第二个任务等着大家哟！主治医生被手术绊住了，请急症室护士尽快采取措施抢救急症室病人，重复一遍，急症室护士任务：抢救病人。］

安洁莉可拉拉身上的衣服就要冲去急救室，但门禁卡没了他过不去……着急地在玻璃门前找开关，肯定有哪里可以直接开吧！

保安员巡逻到这边，大声喝问：“是谁在那里！”

得救了!安洁莉可赶紧拉住保安员：“我是急症室的护士，现在马上要去急症室，麻烦帮忙开开门。”

“哦?我怎么没见过你?不会是潜入进来的奸细吧？你的证件呢？” 保安员是个高壮的男人，一手就拉住安洁莉可手臂控制住他不让走。

“我不是！我真的是护士，潜入的是记者，刚才你不是在屏幕看见我……我跟记者……”安洁莉可说着红了脸。

保安员笑得色眯眯地：“我尽忠职守地在岗位上值班，没看见。”

分明是睁眼说瞎话！安洁莉可生气了，“她还拿走了我的内裤，你也在屏幕看到的吧！”安洁莉可顾不得害羞挺起屁股展示了自己内裤没了真的被抢走了。

保安顺势搂住他扣在怀里，粗厚的手掌摸了一把浑圆挺翘的雪白臀肉。

刚才看着就已经流口水了，没想到马上就能到手，保安又怎么会放过他。

保安岗位任务是守卫医院，但还没得到剧情任务，他只是想吃小护士。说来屏幕前的玩家谁不想呢？

拉斐尔这会儿被剧情关在了手术室里，没法行动，只得看着live屏幕干着急。

保安手上揉着细滑的臀瓣，护士衣服本来就不过臀，这下没穿内裤更便利了，他一手就能包住小半臀肉，还能顺带揉捏可爱的肉茎。保安揉得开心不知不觉就下手重了，惹得安洁莉可痛呼出声。他想挣开高大的男人赶紧做任务，然而保安并没有打算放过他。

“选了这么下流的衣服不就是想被操嘛？让哥哥我来满足淫荡的小护士怎么样。”

“不，我没得选才……好痛啊……别!……啊——”安洁莉可想辩解，但被后穴突然刺入的冰冷器物捅得生痛，吓得尖叫起来

保安把他摁在怀里不许逃开，手上一根医院实验室用的肠镜棒对着后方花穴捣鼓。肠镜伸入内壁，直播的屏幕竟然也同步播出了肠镜拍到的内壁景象。蠕动的肉色皱褶看着萎靡淫荡得很。

保安满意了，丢开肠镜棒，掏出自己的早已硬挺的凶器

“乖乖别乱动，哥哥爽了就给你开门。”保安淫笑着把性器撸硬了就要往安吉莉卡后穴捅。高头大马的保安肌肉发达身板结实，性器却意外地……普通。安吉莉可挣不开，心里漫起一阵绝望，只能做起被强行冲击的准备，然而看了一眼保安短小的性器，一时间不知是庆幸还是失望……

保安把安洁莉可转过身扶着玻璃门，掐着他白皙滑腻的臀肉忘情地顶撞，边动作边嘿嘿哈哈地低呼。安洁莉可背上覆着厚重的男性身体，内穴却被插得不上不下，总有不满足的空虚感，连带身前的性器也有点无精打采，随着撞击挨着玻璃半软不硬地磨蹭。

“你快点……”安洁莉可担心任务时间，催促男人快点搞完。

保安误以为是安洁莉可嫌他不够猛。

“闭嘴！”狠拍了一下丰厚的臀瓣，啪地走道里好大一声回响。

“呜呜呜！好痛！”

保安一手捂住他嘴巴不让他继续讲。平时老被嘲笑短小和早泄，这会儿被这姑娘一样漂亮的小护士看不起，实在是火冒三丈。越发用力搂住安洁莉可把他压到玻璃门上，安洁莉可挣扎着，挥手朝后想打保安，只碰着一堵纹丝不动的肉墙。男人一只手就把安洁莉可双手手腕扣着压到头顶，肉墩一样的身体压住安洁莉可让他不得动弹。安洁莉可护士服的胸前搭扣早在挣扎时松开，这会儿从胸部到性器都被压在玻璃上。隐藏摄影镜头在玻璃门的另一边拍过来，粉色的护士服衣不蔽体，雪白的肌肤上两点粉红以扭曲的姿态贴在玻璃上，性器可怜兮兮地被挤压着，承受着男人的侵略。

安洁莉可呜咽着，被捂得透不过气来，身后抽插的频率越来越快，可惜对他而已只是肉体的碰撞完全没有快感。

不多时保安低吼着射出一点精液，蹭在安洁莉可白皙的臀瓣上，放开桎梏安洁莉可的双手，得意地说：“小护士，哥哥厉害吧！”

安洁莉可没好气地敷衍答应了。保安满意了，用安保密码开了门，末了大掌留恋地拍了一下安洁莉可的后臀，“快走吧，来不及了。”

安洁莉可留心看着保安输入的密码，暗暗记在心里，然后顾不上整理衣服，朝急症室拔腿狂奔。边跑边吐槽这笨猪也知道来不及做任务么，刚才怎么不记起来……

（挂着一点布料，甩着鸟在医院走廊里五十米跑的安洁莉可x）

又记：

休息区所有玩家的房间都是被监控着的，也就是做了什么也能被中央控制室捕捉到，并在后台能看到。各个玩家房间里有监视屏，玩家可以随机选择看别的玩家的房间。

安洁莉可随机到了拉斐尔的房间，瞥一眼只随意披着浴袍，结实的身体，脸上发热。

拉斐尔刚洗完澡出来，靠在床头打开电视看随机房间。屏幕上是其中一个女玩家，身材非常好，刚才游戏里看见拉斐尔干安洁莉可的画面看得她早就湿了，回来就脱了衣服抚慰自己。拉斐尔看了一会儿，觉得提不起兴趣，又把电视关了。想起小兔子，拉斐尔意犹未尽给自己手活。撸的时候脑海里浮现小兔子的身影，本来只是单纯的发泄，想到可爱性感的兔子就真的来感觉了⋯⋯

游戏还要继续吗？

［to be continued？］


End file.
